The Chronicles of the Black Unicorn
by Li Cruz
Summary: AUCrossover Rated for Profanity and dark ideas. Harry Potter and the Black Unicorn are intricately connected and so are the events that bring down the darkness.
1. Intro

Chronicles of The Black Unicorn:

Book I: Restoration

_By Li Cruz_

**Introduction**

For the fanfiction creator of _Black Kistune, Raising Moon_, and _Once Upon a Dream with Me,_ comes the brand new fanfiction crossover.... Chronicles of the Black Unicorn! Li Cruz does not own any characters that belong to their respective parties. Thank you.

Alright, folks. Yes I know I should be working on my other fanfictions but the college's computer services has my computer and half the campus's so I absolutely have no access to the other fanfiction files. Gomennasai to my readers.

== Li Cruz

P.S. Each Section shall run about eight to ten chapters long.

**Summary**

Lazarus, a mysterious wizarding boy, has appeared out of the Forbidden Forest. Who and what is this boy who seems strange even by the Wizarding World? Meanwhile halfway across the globe, a staff of an infamous wizard has started it's journey back to England in the hand of some seemingly normal muggles. At the same time, Voldemort has begun searching not for Salazar Slytherin but for the reincarnation of Godric Gryffindor. As time past, a second Dark Lord makes an appearance, promising that Harry Potter may have to team up with even Voldemort to stop this new threat.

**Preview of Chapter One:**

The dark water clung to his body as he stood in the very center of the shallow pool. He folded his hands in position of prayer. Fawkes came in singing, landing on the back of the statue.

"Convent broken become convent restored. To Black Unicorn I beg thou. Bestow again your Holy Light to us. To Guard the light of future against encroaching darkness. To protect their hearts from the enternal nothingness. Convent broken become convent restored. I beg thee. I commenst myself to thou." Lazarus repeat the words three times.

Fawkes bursts into song as the water roils and becomes as white as snow. The energy dies away and the water is pristine. A black unicorn stands before him, gaining the gasps of their 'guests'. Her blue eyes seemed to bare into his soul. With a shake of her mane, she speaks.

"Our Convent has been restored. I shall restore mine light upon all who will harken to mine door in dark times. You and thee are bond. Thou are mine."

As she said those last words, she lowered her horn to where his heart would lay. His arms went to his side and he stared unflinchingly into her eyes. A quick thrust and she pulls away. There is a general scream until Lazarus turns away from the fading spectre and stumbles over to the ancient willow tree. He slumps there and lays there unmoving.


	2. Book I Chap One: The Convent

Chronicles of The Black Unicorn:  
Book I: Restoration By Li Cruz

Chapter One: The Convent

* * *

Lazarus peered through a mental fog at the vincinity of the Headmaster office door. Two voices, the headmaster's calm intones and someone's brassy clip, made it clear that they were agruing over something. Lazarus wondered as he stared blanky at the floor if he had overstayed his welcome. Looking at his hand, he knew he was becoming a bit more transparent even if others didn't notice it.  
  
The Potion Master who was watching him, cleared his throat, disturbing the dark thoughts. His silky voice gave Lazarus an anchor to focus in the gray haze.  
  
"So, boy. What were you doing in the forest last night?"  
  
Lazarus, blinking slight at the slight lilt in the Potion Master's voice, shrugged. Severus Snape sighed exseperated as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. Lazarus swore he saw something flickered.  
  
"It would go easier on you if you told us, Lazarus."  
  
"I don't 'member." Came the soft reply. Lazarus pulled the warm blanket closer. He still felt cold and tired and what kind of answer is that you went searching for your memories out in the forest?  
  
The headmaster returned with a short man in tow and what seemed to be some sort of bodyguards. A noble of some sort?  
  
The headmaster bent down to Lazarus's level. Lazarus focused on him, his instincts crying out something was wrong. "Lazarus, this is Minister Cornealis Fudge. He wishes to speak with you."  
  
"It's cold." Lazarus muttered into the blanket, causing the headmaster's brow to crease in worry.  
  
"Severus, fetch Poppy."  
  
As Severus left, the Minister asked the headmaster to move aside. He did so reluctantly. Lazarus's instincts went into overdrive. The Minister gave a signal and two of his bodyguards surrounded the boy as one of the others stunned the Headmaster from the back. The minister pulled out a vial.  
  
"Veritaserum." Lazarus muttered as he shrank away from the man's hand.  
  
The minister seemed amused. Lazarus struggled as two man suddenly pinned him to the seat. The man to the minister's left forced Lazarus's mouth open. Lazarus's exshaution allowed them to pour some of it down his throat. Lazarus felt the effect of it, lulling him to a place colder instead of warmer. Something was wrong with this batch. He fought against the cold.  
  
"What is your name?"  
  
"Lazarus." Lazarus managed to hold back the rest of his answer as sevearl different names floated through his mind.  
  
"Where do you live?" He could see the startled eyes of the headmaster.  
  
"In the Forbidden Forest."  
  
There was a pause in the question. He heard an indistinct murmur before the questions began again.  
  
"What are you?"  
  
"Human."  
  
"Are you a wizard?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Yet you knew what the potion was, explain."  
  
"My father I think was a druid. My mother was a healer who was in contact with wizards." He replied dully. His head was aching not from his resisting but for running through nearly nonexistent memories."  
  
"Where are they now?"  
  
"Dead."  
  
"How?"  
  
A scene that hadn't been there flared into existence. Lazarus resisted crying. "I was little when the wizards attack my home. They were killed."  
  
"Was it Deatheaters?"  
  
"I don't understand the question."  
  
"Was it Dark Wizards?"  
  
"No." Lazarus allowed himself to slide a little more to darkness. If he went unconscious, the veritaserum would stop working. He thought it would.  
  
"It was light Wizards?"  
  
"They didn't like how my father preached about equal rights for all magical beings and non-magical."  
  
Almost there.  
  
"Where was your home?"  
  
"I don't member..." Lazarus finally blacked out, not caring if he lived or not. Anything had to be better than being under veritaserum or control of a clearly power-hungry wizard.

* * *

"Those idiots! The boy is ill and they did what?!" The nurse's voice penetrated the cloudiness of his mind.  
  
"I won't do anything about it. Hogwarts told me to do nothing about Fudge's behavior."  
  
"Hogwarts?" The Head of Gryffindor's voice reminded Lazarus of what happened. "Told you to do nothing?"  
  
"She seems to be more active lately. I think Fudge is in for a nasty surprise when he returns. How is Lazarus?"  
  
"He's fine now. But he may be dazed for a while. The veritaserum may have some inverse perhaps permanent effects but I'm not sure which ones until he's over the flu. The poor child isn't used to being around other people either. I managed to trace the illness to be from a person. His immune system is quite weak, almost like a newborn's..." Pomfrey trailed off.  
  
"So what do you need brewed?" Mr. Snape's voice held a note of concern.  
  
"A few potions for strengthen the immune system. And perhaps one or two normal healing and nutritional potions." Pomfrey said.  
  
Lazarus didn't hear the rest when again he fell asleep. When he awoke, the Spirit of Hogwarts was leaning over him. He gave a stifled gasp. She giggled.  
  
"Morning, Laz. Feeling better?" Her hand brushed against his forehead.  
  
"Not so fuzzy anymore." He said.  
  
"I know this is sudden, but I have an idea to help you out. Do you think you have enough strength to restore the Convent of Hogwarts?"  
  
"I think so." He whispered, slowly sitting up. "But?"  
  
"Don't worry. Fawkes tells me they're at the Order of Phoenix meeting. No one should be able to bother us and then you can rest under the willow tree near my pool until you feel up to coming back up here."  
  
Lazarus nodded. Within minutes, the Spirit led Laz slowly to the well-kept secret of Hogwarts. The Convent Garden. Neither were aware of the silent alarms placed on Laz's clothing.  
  
The Convent Garden was nearly dead. The only sign of life was the old willow tree and even that was dying. The statue of the Black Unicorn, the very spirit of Hogwarts, was cracked and wrapped in vines long dead. The pool was tainted gray water. The smell of death and old fading magic was thick in Laz's nose. Like a glimpse of light, in the center of the pool where a spring laid, there was a small circle of water a bit clearer than the rest.  
  
Lazarus understood why the Spirit was doing this. If the water became completely gray, she would lose hold on the mana that supported the original wards. Those original wards kept the Dark Lords out and provide a haven to those during times of pain and suffering. Losing the pool meant the Unicorn would eventually fade away herself, leaving this plane for the next. Though Lazarus didn't understand why that would happen, she had long ago pledged herself to this realm.  
  
Yet there was a plus side for himself. It would allow him access to his own magical abilities and spiritual abilities, for right now he was nothing more than a wraith of a human. Even normal humans had spiritual energy and magic to some degree. Currently all that was holding his body was what little energy his soul had and that was quickly running out. Within a month his body would die and his soul would return to sleep. The only drawback to such a bond was he would also be bonded to whoever was the headmaster until his death or until the Black Unicorn decides to nullify their bond with said headmaster.  
  
The Spirit had disappeared to attend to something while he prepared to do the ritual for what seemed to be the second time in his life or at least someone else's life. The adults appeared, startling Lazarus out of his meditative trance in preparation of the ritual. This required spiritual concentration more than magical. He heard the Minister's voice yell at him to take down the barrier. It didn't matter now, just the ritual.  
  
He stepped into the water, feeling the malevolent energy. Whoever tainted the water tainted it well. Laz shuttered for a second before continuing forward.  
  
The dark water clung to his body as he stood in the very center of the shallow pool. He folded his hands in position of prayer. Fawkes came in singing, landing on the neck of the statue.  
  
"Convent broken become convent restored. To Black Unicorn I beg thou. Bestow again your Holy Light to us. To Guard the light of future against encroaching darkness. To protect their hearts from the eternal nothingness. Convent broken become convent restored. I beg thee. I commenst myself to thou." Lazarus repeated the words three times.  
  
Fawkes bursts into song as the water roils and becomes as white as snow. The energy dies away and the water is pristine. A black unicorn stands before him, gaining the gasps of their 'guests'. Her blue eyes seemed to bare into his soul. With a shake of her mane, she speaks.  
  
"Our Convent has been restored. I shall restore mine light upon all who will harken to mine door in dark times. You and thee are bond. Thou are mine. And I am yours."  
  
As she said those last words, she lowered her horn to where his heart would lay. His arms went to his side and he stared unflinchingly into her eyes. A quick thrust and she pulls away. There is a general scream until Lazarus turns away from the fading specter and stumbles over to the ancient willow tree. He slumps there and lays there unmoving.

* * *

A half month later, Lazarus listened, hanging onto one Potion Master's every word. Said Potion Master was enjoying teaching the boy. Despite the fact the boy was placed in Gryffindor, Severus Snape was fond of Lazarus.  
  
Severus during a lull in the lecture, thought back to that day when Lazarus did that bizarre ritual.  
  
"What do you mean Lazarus is bonded to Hogwarts?" And why?" Severus asked skeptically.  
  
"Apparently the boy was slowly dying of what she won't say except it would benefit them both is they were bonded. Hogwarts needs someone capable of purifying her powers and help her maintain the wards. In return, Lazarus now has access to his own magical abilities."  
  
"He didn't before?" Poppy asked, clearly confused.  
  
"That is what Hogwarts told me. I don't quite understand any of it. The only ones who truly know are Lazarus and Hogwarts. I doubt either can explain it properly to us."  
  
"So why are we sorting the boy again?" Minerva asked.  
  
"Ministry demands if we wish to keep the boy, we enrolled the boy in Hogwarts. Fudge is being insufferable." Albus sighed. "We'll be going with the Ministry for now."  
  
Everyone caught the 'for now' part. Seemed Albus was getting sick of the Ministry's interference. Lazarus, currently sleeping in one of the chairs, opens an eye lazily. Albus smiled before summoning the Sorting Hat.  
  
The hat took fifteen minutes to sort Lazarus. However, it was laughing manically when it announced his new house. The boy looked perturbed at the hat but said nothing the entire time.  
  
There was a knock on his lab door. He sighed and demanded the person to enter. Potter and his faithful duo entered. Luckily the potion he was showing Lazarus was one which permitted the brewer to make many mistakes without creating a poison of any sort. Lazarus watched as Severus dropped the entire container of king's foot in.  
  
"Well, well. Potter, what do I own this Visit to?" Snape recovered what wits he had left. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Lazarus deftly fish the container out of the potion and drop it in the wash basin.  
The sound of running water seemed to startle the staring Golden Trio into awareness.  
  
"Er, Headmaster Dumbledore wanted me to come to you for Occumency Lessons and any other thing you thought I need to learn. He also said for you to teach Hermione and Ron."  
  
"Boy, get the ground gray basil. Hopefully it will counter this potion's extra king's foot. Four leaves should do." Snape snapped an order at Lazarus.  
  
Lazarus quickly obeyed. Snape smiled fondly at Lazarus before sliding back on his mask. He turned back to the staring Trio.  
  
"Indeed. So Albus wants all three of you taught? Mm." He turned slight to be able to see Lazarus make the proper correction to the potion. "Preformed beautiful, Lazarus. Now, the dove feathers. Two of them. Potter, Granger, and Weasley, I will be expecting you at five after dinner. Stir five times to the right. Don't be late."  
  
He nodded to Lazarus that the potion was done. Lazarus without a command began cleaning up.  
  
"When you are finished, you have the rest of the day to yourself, but remember you are not allowed to be outside." Snape ignored the Trio. "Tomorrow, we will test to see if we got the healing potion for Birds correct."  
  
"Yes, sir." Lazarus was already finished with putting away the ingredients. Snape lugged the potion cauldron to a room set aside for such things.

* * *

When Harry and his friends arrived at the potion lab, Lazarus let them in. The purple eyes peered almost uncertainly at them. Harry stared back, watching as emotions played over those large eyes. Fear, sorrow, and worry played over the kid's eyes. Harry even swore that when the young Gryffindor looked at Ron, a glitter of cold anger appeared for a second.  
  
"Ron, I think you should avoid being with the new kid alone for now." Harry whispered to Ron when they sat down. "I think the kid hates your guts."  
  
"Uh?" Ron merely articulated.  
  
Hermione leaned forward. "You caught that too, Harry? I wonder why though. I haven't seen Mr. Lazarus around before."  
  
Lazarus gave a deep sigh. He didn't like that Weasley kid. Something was too familiar to ignore.  
  
Love, you shouldn't allow your emotions or what memories left to play out for too long. His friends saw your anger.  
  
'Do you know why?'  
  
I have a clue, but if I'm right. You'll have more to fear from him than anyone else. He's older than you and is just as powerful as before. So I think he'll learn how to be manipulative, far worse than our dear headmaster and his intents will not be good.  
  
'Lovely.'  
  
Snape-sensai walked in, obliviously noting his mood for the man gave him a fond pat on the head before addressing the trio.  
  
Lazarus ignored the lesson for Snape-sensai told him to just go about his business. Lazarus ambled over to a giant framed sketch of a strange dragon. Snape-sensai had told him that he had found a set of sketches when he had been cleaning the long abandoned rooms for his own uses. The sketch had been done by what it seemed to be the first groundskeeper and would be worth tens of thousands of American Dollars on the muggle market. Lazarus knew who had created them. He smirked at the irony.  
  
Lazarus muttered the password and slipped through the tunnel. The tunnel opened into a rather bland cold living area. The professor was often too busy with potions or missions to give much thought to his living quarters. Lazarus was currently living with the professor because he was safer with the Potion Master than not.  
  
His health was the primary reason. His bond with Hogwarts had strengthened his body somewhat but he still suffered from illness. It had to do with the general neglect of Hogwarts. Though Albus's instatement had helped keep the Spirit from fading out of the mortal plane, it could do nothing for the deterioration the school's body and magic had suffered. So because Poppy currently wasn't always around, Snape-sensai was the choice.  
  
Otherwise, the second reason was the ward's foundations were stronger at dungeon and ground-floor levels. The Ministry they had found couldn't touch Lazarus without some sort of pain occurring. Also Portkeys now malfunctioned at any level below the second floor level unless it is a recognized faculty member. So another it was for sanctuary from both Deatheaters and Ministry even though certain days half the wards were down but no one knew as of yet.  
  
Thirdly though Snape-sensai wasn't aware for it, the Headmaster was also trying to keep Snape alive throughout the war. Lazarus doubted that the Headmaster knew he knew this through Hogwarts and from the elder's own thoughts. Unfortunately Lazarus didn't know the depth of Snape-sensai's affections for him. Unlike the Headmaster, Snape-senai was only emotional states. No 'shouted' thoughts escaped the barriers around his mind.  
  
Lazarus shook his head out of his musing and studied the 'den' with a critical eye. Hogwart's voice piped up from the back of his mind.  
  
I hope you're not planning something rather rash.  
  
'Redecorating a room is rash?' Lazarus's right eyebrow went up.  
  
It's your funeral.  
  
'Thanks.' He thought back dryly.  
  
The house elves were a great help in locating furniture fit for a Master of any trade. All of the old chairs were in great condition and handmade. Luckily they also located an old sewing machine no doubt out of some back room which Lazarus put to use. Luckily the fabrics he had asked for had been what he ordered.  
  
'Thank god for the invention of the catalog.'  
  
It took Lazarus and the house elves only two hours to rearrange the living area. The third hour Lazarus kept an ear out for his mentor. From the sound of it, he was currently yelling at the Weasley boy. The house elves left just a few minutes ago. He was doing the final arrangement of paintings and those sketches as well as some knickknacks.  
  
He was putting away the sewing machine in his room, when he heard the crash of the door that separated the tunnel from the living space. Snape-san was yelling a storm at the three when he stopped in mid-rant.  
  
He peeked out of the room to see his Sensai being placed on the couch by the 'Golden Trio'. He looked like he was out cold.  
  
"I wonder what made him faint." Ms. Granger asked.  
  
"Maybe he talked for too long." Mr. Weasley said eagerly.  
  
The Potter boy ignored them both as he looked about the room. "Wow, Professor Snape has some taste for a greasy bastard."  
  
Lazarus rolled his eyes at that remark. He walked into the kitchen and located the smelling salts. The trio seemed to be watching him carefully. He motioned for them to stand away as he bent over his mentor.  
Snape-san came to and glared at Lazarus. Lazarus completely impervious to glare number 153 (what-the-hell-did-you-do glare), said. "I redecorated."  
  
"I see." He looked about as he sat up. "A bit much don't you think, Lazarus?"  
  
"A Master of any magical trade should have some notion of impressions." Lazarus, ignoring the gaping trio, swept past to the kitchen.  
  
"Impressions, child. Humor me."  
  
"You do make quite an impression when you first enter a room, but your living space says otherwise."  
  
"Explain."  
  
"You pass yourself of as this cultured master who has a high intelligence and the tall, dark, and mysterious profile." Lazarus gave his gentle smile.  
  
"And my rooms do not." Snape-san smirked at this. "I see your point. So you redecorated to make this seem so."  
  
"Actually I couldn't see how you could have relaxed in here before."  
  
"So how did you determine what to put in here?" Snape, now up and exploring the room, stopped at the mantle. Lazarus sighed in relief. The professor was clearly delighted by the change in decor.  
  
"Looking at the books you keep, the art you have, and those colors swatches I asked you to choose from." Lazarus replied as he set the teapot.  
  
Snape smirked at this, remembering the day when Lazarus came to him. Lazarus had said it was for a painting he had been doing. "Too bad you're not in Slytherin."  
  
Lazarus eyed the Trio with fleeting worry which was only visible to the Potion Master. "I think you broke them, sir."  
  
The Potion Master smirked at the sight of them. "Yes, but don't they make a lovely set, don't they?" 


	3. Book I Chap Two: Children of Dell

The Chronicles of the Black Unicorn

Book 1: Restoration

**Chapter Two: Children of Dell**

"He's our blood, yours specifically."

"But, that's impossible. I've never had sex!" Karasu Dell turned to his aunt.

"The Potter boy is also related to us through the Evan's branch of our clan. Frankly you're his cousin and it's time to stop balking at the truth. What is our clan's purpose, Karasu?"

"Impossible."

"Severus Karasu Snape-Dell, what is our clan's purpose?"

"To ... to protect. To guard the sacred items of power. To guide heroes to their destiny. To be heroes when we are needed." Karasu put his head in his hands. "But where does Lazarus fit into this all? Where did the boy come from? Why is he here?"

"He could be from an alternative dimension. It's been known to happen from time to time." His aunt said. "Or some else is happening something bigger than the both of us know."

Karasu sighed. "So does this mean you want to bring Harry Potter in the fold?"

"Yes, he can still learn the way of his clan. The Wizarding World hasn't ingrained many of its prejudices on the boy as of yet. I suspect Fudge might be up to something more so than Albus." She paused. "You're going to have to prove blood tie to get the boy. Can you put aside hatred for your cousin-in-law to save your cousin's son?"

"I can do it. I had time to go over everything and found I was a fool. I was ignoring signs that indicated the boy was neglected."

"Karasu, you have Rook's temperament which means you hold on to grudges for even longer than most Dells. In spite of all of your faults, my sister would have been proud of you."

"Now I must get going before the idiot comes back." Karasu smiled softly at the name for his aunt's apprentice. "I'll see you in a few weeks. I'm coming by plane, Gate B5 at London International." With that she disappeared into the fireplace.

* * *

Karasu and Lazarus were semi-enjoying their evening out in the largest wizarding town closest to Dumbledore's manor. They were speaking in Japanese.

"So how are your memories coming along, Lazarus?"

"Difficult. I don't think I'm dealing with just one memory set. Ami says she thinks we manage to screw up the bond." Lazarus shrugged.

Kasarus sighed. "I'm still wondering how is it you somehow are related to me?"

"Only Forbida knows, and the Forest Spirit isn't telling." They took a turn into an alley.

A strange feeling ran up both Dells' spines . Karasu pull his wand out as Lazarus slides into a fighting stance. A group of teen boys approached from a side alley. Lazarus and Karasu relaxed but remained wary. Both knew the price not following their instincts.

The group stopped right next to them. Both sides stared at each other. Somehow they identified each other for what they were. Fighters. Soldiers. Assassins. Spies. Allies. Not a word was said as the boys bowed and left.

"We should return to the house." Lazarus nodded at his father's words.

* * *

Karasu's heart felt heavy at the prospect of other children warriors. Granted Harry and Lazarus were just that. Young children deprived of their proper childhood for the sake of someone's power struggled, like he was. But then many Dells who remained to the old ways were forced to give up their childhood for the 'greater good'. Currently Harry was now in training for fighting. Lazarus had the training and the know-how. He knew those strange boys would come to him, for whatever reason compelled them to meet in the first place.

He opened the door to Lazarus' room. The boy opened an eye to see who it was before sliding back into sleep. Karasu sighed sadly as he sat down next to Lazarus on the bed. Stroking the boy's currently dark red hair, Karasu mused about Voldemort and life in general. Karasu had broken the Dark Mark's power with Lazarus' help. Harry had warned the Headmaster about what Voldie knew about his spy and Albus informed him of it.

Voldie was no doubt having tantrums all over the place. His only Potion Master had been a traitor, though Karasu had never been really loyal in the beginning. Voldemort had been aware that Hogwart's wards had increased tenfold. Harry finally was able to completely block out Voldemort, though Karasu worried about the boy. The depth of emotions there could kill Harry easier than anything else.

Lazarus had to been moved from the premises of Hogwarts. The Minister, obvious trying for Lazarus, had closed the school indefinitely. Dumbledore Manor especially the servants' quaters was the second best place to keep Lazarus away from the Ministry. The Minister wouldn't think to look at a house of servants, though he and Lazarus were the only ones living here currently.

His thoughts were interrupted by Winky appearing. Lazarus snorted in his sleep and turn in bed, annoyed at the sound. Karasu chuckled.

"Master Raven has visitors!"

With a finger to his mouth, he shushed the elf, who nodded and disappeared. Karasu ambled down to the parlor. A ticked off Harry Potter and his ruffled friends sat down on the couch he often lounged on. Dobby sits on one of the stools in the room.

"Severus, you were correct in your guess in your true relationship with Harry. Not even Fudge can keep Harry from you." Dumbledore smiled. "I wonder is that what kept you from Lily?"

Karasu rolled his eyes. "No comment and please refrain from assumptions, Dumbledore. Potter, follow me."

This seemed to shell-shock the trio but they followed him never less. Ms. Granger was carrying Hedwig's cage as the boys labored up the stairs. Halfway, Karasu sighed and preformed the spell for floating the chest. Harry shrugged as they followed.

"Your room is across from Lazarus'. I'm at the end of the hall. You are allowed anywhere as long as the symbols on the door aren't purple."

"Why?" Granger asked, always the curious one.

"The symbols are a complex and ancient warding system used to keep out unwelcome visitors or nosy folks. It delivers a nasty paralyzing spell that could deliver enough damage to cause brain damage."

He smirked as he watched the trio pale. "Now, meals are whatever you ask the elves to make most of the time. We don't keep normal schedules here. The rest of the time is yours to do with whatever you please."

* * *

"My, our Potion Master definitely looks different." Hermione commented. "Do you think he wore some sort of illusion charm?"

Harry nodded. "Probably. He doesn't have a hooked nose anymore."

"So why is he so loose with the rules?" Ron said as he flopped on the bed. "He seems to be the one who prefers punctuality."

Harry sat in the desk chair for a few seconds, thinking. "He's a spy isn't he? So it makes sense if he doesn't have a schedule of some sort. He also brews potions, some which can take hours to create and to watch."

"Then what about Lazarus? Where does the little creep come in?" Ron asked.

"Ron!"

"Lazarus repairs wards and probably a spymaster. So both of them keep odd hours. I think." Harry frowned, remembering a conversation he overhead in Grimmuald. "Did you notice there were more room prepared than not. I think they're expecting company, a large one."

"Didn't Dumbledore mention something about how Snape is preparing for a group or something just before we left?" Hermione murmured.

"Yeah. Huh." Harry looked at a simple clock on the wall. "I think you guys should leave. I'll owl you when I find out more."

Harry spend the night listening to doors open and close rather softly. Each door squeaked quite a bit.

A couple of days past and classes started in the Dumbledore Manor. The students who didn't leave for the other schools now reside in the Manor while Harry stayed with his 'uncle' in the distant servant house. He rarely saw Lazarus but he was constantly in conflict with Snape. Though Snape was often avoiding him outside his lessons, sometimes he'd purposely rile the man up.

One day while McGonagall was teaching class to the sixth years, Lazarus stumbled in. He was covered in blood and Harry noted that Lazarus's eyes were glazed as the kid looked over the class. He suddenly gave a shriek of pain. Then in a voice hoarse from pain, he half-screamed.

"Hogwarts is no more." With that he collapsed.

McGonagall went immediately into a panic. She yelled at the entire class to go find the Headmaster, Snape, and Pomfrey. Harry found himself helping McGonagall restrain the now convulsing body. His nose stung from the sharp smell of blood and his hands were slippery with it as the small body arced and screamed almost inhumanly high. The sound chilled the soul and stopped breath.

The other adults arrived within what seemed hours. Harry's hands were firmly pried of the leg and arm he had pinned down. Pomfrey quickly administered a potion which stopped Lazarus's violent seizures. The screams died with the slacking of the body. Harry whose eyes were glued to his body, felt someone firmly but gently wiping the blood of his hands. Looking he met Snape's eyes. The normally unreadable eyes were both proud yet sad.

"Thank you, Harry." He murmured as he burned the bloody cloth. "You should go join the other students in the dinner hall. 30 points to Gryffindor."

Harry both dazed and confused wandered into the dinner hall where the hundred or so remaining students and faulty were gathered. Snape had been proud of him and awarded him points? Harry looked at his hands. He still could see Lazarus convulsing and hearing the screams like someone was ripping his soul apart. He ignored the questions and demands as he placed his head in his arms.

There were so many things he didn't understand here. He sighed in frustration. They weren't keeping him out this time but the two he need answers from didn't seem willing to part with them.

_

* * *

_

_"Come on, Laz. You can do better than that." A young girl with plaited brown hair said as she poked the young thief in the side._

_Said thief rolled his currently dark eyes to glare at the grinning girl._

_"Helga, let me be. Unlike you who've grown up with a wand, I didn't, so I'm exerising my power in a way completely different than what I normal do." He muttered. "Your ways are so messy. So much energy wasted."_

_"God, count on the thief to point out waste." Helga muttered as she plopped on the straw. "So do you have enough energy to make to the main hall table."_

_"Hn." He rolled lightly to his feet._

_"How do you bloody do that? Help me up!" Helga's hand wrinkled her silk robe._

_"Well, one I don't normally wear restricted robes. And two, I had to keep on my toes." He spoke as he helped her up. "Beside a inflexible thief is the first thief to be skewered by an arrow or sword."_

_"And a thief without common sense ends up in the goal, no?"_

_Helga giggled as the thief grinned._

_"You're getting the idea." He said before they teleported into the Main Hall._

_Godric looked terrible upset at the thief's weird appearance with Helga. It was clear Godric Gryffindor thought of the thief._

_'Sorry for being so efficient in my use of energy. Unlike you guys, mine power cause serious problems like rearranging your organ functions.' Laz sighed mentally. 'I ain't one of those flashy thieves for good reason. I like being alive and having no price on my head.'_

_"My, that must be the best apparition I've seen in years. No sound. And barely felt." The elder Lord Gryffindor said mildly. "But I wouldn't expect less from you, boy."_

_Laz bowed low to his Lord and his Master. The old man was a decent man who didn't see much wrong with spending company with Mundanes or muggles as the new word for non-magical folk were among the 'fashionable' young wizards used. He also was fond of Mundaneborn wizards and the halfbreeds. His son however had picked up his mother's prejudices against the 'inferior' groups. That was part of the reason the old man included him in his son's council. Laz provided the voice of the people as Lord Gryffindor often said. Helga represented the purebloods not as fortunate as the Wizard nobles. Rowena Ravenclaw was that of the upper crust of the Wizarding society. And then there was Aries Slytherin. Laz always had a feeling he knew the older boy from somewhere._

_"Slazar, pay attention." Godric called. Salazar caught the words he muttered. "Stupid muggleborn wizard- thief."_


	4. Book I Chap Three: Memories

The Chronicles of the Black Unicorn

Book 1: Restoration

**Chapter Three: Memories...**

****

* * *

Pardon any misspellings...-Li Cruz

* * *

****

_Salazar gave a cold grin to the group in general. Helga, who knew Laz well enough, ignored his grimace as she elbowed the slender boy in the ribcage. Laz made a face at the back of Helga's head as they took a seat on the lower table. Lord Gryffindor took the next bench and leaned on the table._

_'The old man showing whom he's going to side with. Nice.' Salazar thought as he automatically noting the emotion and gestures each of the 'players'._

_'Godric must be still pissed about the last meeting.' Laz thought as he traced patterns into the wood. He stopped himself from accidentally casting spells. He tapped as Godric and the 'higher' group talked._

_"So, we don't have a choice about our location." Godric said his disapproval slightly on his face. "But the house idea has gone through 3 against 2. And the names shall be Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin."_

_"Why are you leaving Laz out of this? There are five founder, not four." Helga pointed out._

_"Salazar doesn't have a proper last name." Aries pointed out, sneering. "It would make better sense if you use my name instead."_

_"Besides." Gryffindor said with a dramatic pause. "We're using his personality traits for the house."_

_Lord Gryffindor muttered something only a certain sharp eared thief could her. "He definitely takes after his mother."_

_"So why am I here if you really don't need me?" Salazar drawled. "I could have finished calling out the stables in the time you're taking to blather about nothing."_

_He heard the elder Lord snickering into his glove as Godric turned several incredible shades of red and purple. Salazar didn't think that particular color was humanly possible. Salazar gave a smirk to cover up the sigh as he strolled out of the Main Hall. He had a stable to clean and Ami to visit._

_When he was done, Salazar was surprised to see the old man, leaning against the pasture fence._

_"Had things been different, Salazar. Had I not listened to my wife. You would have been my heir." The old man said. "You're loved by wizards, humans, and non-humans alike. You give them the time of day while my own flesh and blood doesn't give his underlings a passing glance."_

_Salazar leaned over the fence. This was familiar territory for both of them. "He'll learn. He is still young."_

_"No, his mother made sure of that. If he does, it will be too late." The old man sighed. "It's funny, ya know. I have let you alone out of all the thieves in my kingdom to continue to steal until Helga brought you in."_

_"Why?" Salazar knew the old man was going to spill the secrets he kept so long from him._

_"I wanted to take you in, but Myrtle convinced me otherwise. She was afraid of you. She still is."_

_"I'm the son of your enemy." He said flatly._

_"Yes, but I saw a boy with potential to become more than I or his father. I saw you as you, not as an extension of your father. You have become more than either of us and I think one day you will rival Merlin himself."_

_"I'm sorry, my boy, for not being there to stop those wizards from killing your parents and many of your siblings. I didn't keep a good enough eye on them."_

_"It wasn't your fault, old man. We all knew you were busy with rebuilding your kingdom and keeping the Southerners out. Besides I believe, my father's quarrel was more in line with your father than you."_

_"Yes, I was a fool to burden that feud. That is why I offered a truce to your father. I didn't expect it to be broken by those who followed me." The man's voice was tight with pain. There was a long awkward pause._

_"So, I guess I'm a Slytherin, right?"_

_"Yes. And Aries..."_

_"Is my brother. Bloody hell. Makes me sound like a bloody Dark Wizard. Salazar Slytherin. I prefer Salazar Foxfire better."_

_Ami's voice came behind the two. 'You'd better explain why one Godric Gryffindor gave me a hassle when I walked through the side gate._

_Salazar turned to the Black Unicorn with a sigh. The old man chuckled as he slipped away. Salazar knew what everyone else viewed his relationships with certain spirits. He sighed as Ami butted her head to his chest._

Harry found himself at Lazarus' bedside, watching the shallow fall and rise of Lazarus' ribcage. Lazarus had been correct when the Ministry completely torn down the old castle and it apparent destroyed some place called the Convent Garden. Snape explained in so little words that Lazarus and Hogwarts was nearly one and the same. Lazarus was the human counterpart of the Hogwart's sentient spirit which was some sort of animal. So when the school and the Garden was destroyed, it nearly killed Lazarus. The adults weren't sure about the sentient spirit which served Hogwarts for centuries.

"Ami..." Came a soft moan.

Harry touched Lazarus's hand. Lazarus jerked and opened his eyes. Harry recoiled from them. They had been normal eyes if not oddly colored but now they were flat planes of color, reflecting seemingly nothing. Lazarus blinked and his eyes turned back to somewhat to normal.

"Water." Lazarus coughed.

Harry helped Lazarus sip a cup of water. Lazarus motioned it finally away. He smiled at Harry wryly.

"So I take it you know."

"Somewhat." Harry admitted.

Lazarus nodded as he pushed himself up. "I need to talk to the Headmaster."

"He's at the Ministry, trying to get Fudge impeached." Harry said softly. "Are you okay?"

"Not really. Ami's here but not here." Lazarus leaned with a sigh against the headboard.

"Is Ami Hogwarts?"

"Yes." Lazarus's eyes were half-lidded in thought.

"What do you mean by that phrase?"

"Er, it's not really important." Lazarus sighed.

"Okay. So who or what are you?" Harry watched as Lazarus' eyes glazed over for a few minutes. Lazarus then focused on Harry completely.

"You always were suspicious." Lazarus said. "You once trusted me but after she undid it all, you never trusted me again."

"Huh?" Harry frowned.

"You're still the same. Always formal. Sometimes I wish I wasn't so stupid." Lazarus smirked rather sadly. "I ... I still care after all these years what happens to you."

Lazarus tilted his head as he looked back up. Harry was quite confused. Did Lazarus think he was someone else? Lazarus sighed.

"Sorry." He looked away. "If I had been stronger back then. None of this would have happened if I had done the right thing in the beginning."

"What in the world are you talking about?"

"Ask your 'best friend', the redhead." Lazarus said tiredly.

Lazarus closed his eyes and within seconds, he was back to sleep. Harry stared at the sleeping boy. What the hell just happened? Some many questions and they all died in his throat.

_"Yo, Conan."_

_"Not Conan! Dante!"_

_The boy with the braid laughed. "Sorry, 09. It's just."_

_Dante muttered obscenities into his bandana as Duo laughed harder. Granted Dante had mentioned a favored manga series of his from the turn of the twenty-second century when they found out about their predicament. Duo and surprisingly Zechs had taken to harassing him about it. Was it his fault that Doctors' last joke on them had been an incurable youth formula. Dante focused on the past._

_Unlike 01 to 06, he and his companions 07 and 08 had been sent to Earth to do serious spying. Sadly 07 and 08 had either gone crazy or had been executed for treason. 00 had died during the early experiments for the professors. 09 had been the only Earth-born Gundam Pilot. He had been just a back-up pilot so he hadn't had the chance to use the Gundam and preferred not ever having to. He had been under the Zero system before and had hated it. He actually never understood why Doctor J had kept him alive or why his mech, the ShadowRunner had remained intact. He never used it._

_When the Colony War had finished, he had remained to his spying duties in both the crime world and had an eye out for any rebellions. Une had never known just who had been providing, just that he was reliable. Occasionally he' d have a mission, but spying was his main objective. J had ingrained that into him just like he ingrained Heero into being the Prefect Soldier._

_Boy, was Une pissed when he hadn't been able to deliver his info when the Meiranda Incident happened. He couldn't have helped that. He had at least ten bones shattered and he couldn't remember how much lead and drugs in his system. He had made sure to disappear once he was out of his coma._

_After a year or so, they had stumbled on him when he was patching himself up after delivering his message. Heero recognized him and both of them had drawn their guns on each other. It had been a strange situation to say the least._

_After he settled into the group, they were ordered to investigate one of J's lab. They had found out more about the whole Gundam Project and Zechs' number to his surprised. Duo had been freaked out to find other Gundams all in construction but his Shadowrunner. Zechs accidentally tripped the alarm and a gas filled the base. By time the other Preventors managed to get into the base, they were all young._

_Which brings Dante to the present a couple of months later. The Preventors had tested some modified technology which could restore them to normal. Feh. Normal? Dante always felt disjointed even as a baby. He didn't belong here for some reason he felt. He could tell the others did to some degree._

_The preparations were noisy and despite trying to appear professional, they often turns or look at various things while they were forced to stand in a row like young kids._

_"Hey. Pay attention!" Une snapped over the microphone as the test room emptied out. Dante knew when she jumped that she wasn't used to having complete attention from the 'little Gundams'._

_"Start the procedure." They heard. Duo shuffled in place nervously._

_The column sent out waves of waves of energy. Dante didn't feel anything in particular. Just a mild discomfort. Then an explosion. Bright lights. Scream. Pain. And blessed darkness._

Lazarus turned in his sleep, grimacing as he pulled one of his wounds. He muttered. "Sheik" before slipping into the depths of dreams.

_A pair of intense, blue-green eyes bore a hole into his head. Link frowned into his bandana as he picked the complex lock to the Temple of Time This was what? Tthe third time he had broken in during these repetitive years. Ignoring Ganondorf's drunken song in his head, Link finally undid the lock._

_'Shut up, Gan.'_

_'Ah, fearie boy needs to get laid.' Came the distant mental voice overlaid with pleasure and intoxication._

_'No thank you.' Link snapped back._

_'I wonder how long is that sword up your whoopee daisy.' Ganondorf should honestly give up the bottle Link thought._

_"Fearie boy, I found the Harp of Naryu." Sheik said coming up to the disguised ex-Hero of Time. "What is so important to have this again?"_

_Link winced at the fearie boy comment. He was so going to get Ganondorf later for that. He took the Harp out of Impa's son's hands. Link began examining the Harp. He almost didn't see the inscription, but it confirmed his worst 'nightmare'. He almost gagged at the thought._

_'Thanks for that particular vision.' Came the now somber Ganondorf. 'Did not need to see it.'_

_"So?" Came Sheik's impatient question._

_Link merely rewrapped the harp and gave it back to him. "Return it."_

_Sheik had returned empty-handed. "I don't understand you! Why in the Golden Realm did you want to break into here? You didn't steal anything."_

_Link leveled a glare at the exiled bodyguard. "Knowledge."_

_Link felt a bit of angry at Sheik, which quickly die. Sheik thought he was just a common thief. In other words, immoral and dishonorable. Link mused over that. Sure he was reduced to a lowly thief after Saria and Mido banished him out of the Koriko Village, but he still clung to his code that he had ever since he had been the Hero of Time. He only stole for food, but often than not spend his days raiding the various ruins around Hyrule for treasure and sellable junk._

_'Hey, Linky. Navi has returned with some nice news about our dear 'princess'.' Ganondorf sneered._

_"Home." He told Sheik._

_Sheik watched him warily. The small Hyrule was making quick tracks toward the gate after they snuck out of the Temple courtyard. Sheik pulled his borrowed cloak closer to himself. Link kept an eye on the tall teen as they wove through the marketplace._

Harry was spacing out when Lazarus muttered words which sounded as if he was ordering someone or answering them. There was an overlay of some slightly older voice. Harry shuttered at the sound.

_"Yami." Came a broken voice. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have dragged you into this."_

_There were other voices yammering as the broken voice tried talking without crying it seemed. The voices were unsure and amazed at something._

_He couldn't feel anything but listen to the broken voice. It was that voice that kept him sane. It reminded him of the love of the twins he left in the care of his sister. The siblings that he hoped to reunited one day. The eggs he had left in the coral. Of harvesting food for winter. Of the magic school where he promised to lecture about magic in fighting. Of the promise to visit his favorite neko in her temple. Of the underworld which he promised to take the boy to meet the Wisdom. Of talking with his friends in the village. Of seeing a race reborn. Of helping the Toys of War find peace. Of the festivals he promised to take his friends and his family to. Of telling his childhood companion stories and one day bringing him to see the desert. And living the rest of his days in relative peace in his chaotic adventures. Of his best friend, the boy in the sand colored cape._

Lazarus jerked awake as his head throbbed with all the dreams and memories. He flinched when Harry's hand touched his shoulder.

"Are you okay?"

Lazarus looked up at the brilliant green eyes. Lazarus could see traces of the past in Harry's face. He sighed.

"Just dreams, Harry-san. Just dreams."

"About what?"

"The past. Nothing major."

Harry looked like he wanted to press but he didn't. Staring at Lazarus, Harry swore that he knew Lazarus almost from a long time ago with that pensive look on his face.


	5. Book 1 Chap Four: A Broken Hero, A Red L...

The Chronicles of the Black Unicorn

Book 1: Restoration

**Chapter Four: A Broken Hero, A Red Lion, and a Baka

* * *

**

Pardon any misspellings...-Li Cruz

* * *

Harry pushed the food around his plate, not quite wanting to eat. He had been having feeling for his 'family' that he didn't want. He had caught himself wanting to see Sev-Snape proud of him again and sometimes seeing Lazarus made him want to be with his 'cousin'. He didn't want to let anyone any closer. He was afraid to lose them like... Sirius.

Lazarus was suddenly sitting next to him. He wore the thinnest smile Harry ever saw before he dug into his own plate of food. They ate in comfortable silence. Everyone else was in classes so the main dining hall was empty.

Harry glanced over occasionally. Lazarus ignored him as he was eating, lost in thoughts unknown Lazarus nodded slowly at something as he stood up. His eyes were clear but a grayish color. He trudged out of the room. Harry looked at Snape.

"Why are you trying to be friendly?" Harry snapped out, his anger igniting.

Snape looked wearily at Harry. "Because I was wrong."

Harry felt like someone hit him over the head with a troll's club. Snape continued, his eyes now closed.

"About you. About your life. I didn't see because I didn't want to. Because I saw myself in you."

Snape didn't say anything else as Harry turned away. Harry knew Snape was listening to him walk away, but the man didn't make a move to stop him.

Harry snarled as he slammed the doors closed as he made his way to the servant house. Several house elves looked up from their tasks as Harry stalked by. Lazarus crossed his path just as he was at the door. Lazarus was cradling something in his arms as he ran past.

Harry finally reached his room and locked himself in. He threw himself on the bed, trying to keep the snake from escaping. His exhaustion finally claimed him.

He woke screaming and sobbing. Small hands pulled his fingers from clawing his face. He was tired of it all, the pain, grief, anger, and loneliness. Someone muttered reassurance that he wasn't alone. Never alone.

He let go and clung to the person's shirt. He wept until he fell back to sleep, listening to the person's voice. When Harry woke again, he saw a lot of white hair. Sitting up, Harry was startled to be looking down at Lazarus. Last time he checked Lazarus had red hair. Lazarus was blinking up at him, expecting him to say something.

"Er, hair." Harry pointed to his own.

Lazarus pulled one of his snowy locks down and scowled instantly. He rolled to Harry's bedside table and fished out of the small pouch a vial. Drinking it with seconds, his hair became the deep red Harry had become familiar with. A long silence filled the room as Lazarus rolled out of the bed and readjusted his clothes.

"Sorry." Harry muttered.

"For what?" Lazarus said, his words sharp but his tone and voice gentle. "For having a breakdown? For what, Harry-san? You are first and foremost human. Is it not human to have emotions, needs, and wants?"

Harry stared down as his cousin turned to face him. Lazarus' eyes were ancient and wise. Lazarus' lips twitched in a weary smile similar to Snape's.

"We are human, Harry-san. You shouldn't forget that. It is your heart that makes you human. As long as you can find the capability to love, you will find someone who will care. Not for that inconsequential scar, but for who you truly are."

Harry held back his tears. He wanted so much just cry into Lazarus's shirt and tell him everything. He wasn't aware when Lazarus wrapped his arms around his shoulders.

"It's okay to let it go, Harry-san. It's okay." Lazarus repeated this over and over as he rocked Harry gently.

Harry leaned into the small yet strong arms, turning to lean his head against Lazarus' chest. He began talking about his 'family'. By time he finished talking the sun had began to set. Lazarus' silence was merely thoughtful. Harry sighed, half-tired, waiting for something to happen.

Harry heard Lazarus taking a deep breath and watched a vial floated over but he was interrupted by the slamming of Harry's door. He heard Ron and Hermione screaming something. Lazarus' presence was torn away and a grunt of pain. Harry was instantly off the bed, wand in hand. He pointed it on Ron who had Lazarus pinned to the wall. Lazarus's legs were off the floor by a foot or more. Lazarus was struggling against the hand around his neck.

"Ron, put Lazarus down. Now." Harry hissed out in English, his eyes narrowed in anger.

"But Harry, he was." Ron stuttered, quailing under his gaze.

"NOW!" Harry roared.

Lazarus fell on all fours wheezing and gulping air. Harry lowered his wand a fraction of an inch. Lazarus crawled slowly towards Harry.

"Explain." Harry grounded out.

"He was going to poison you!" Hermione said incredulous.

"Hardly." Harry said, watching Lazarus gulp down the vial. "I recognize that vial. There is no poison in it."

Lazarus gave Harry a look which clearly stated he'd be back. He glanced sadly at Harry's friends as he rubbed his throat a bit. Harry watched his progress out of the room.

Harry turned his gaze to his friends and steeled himself for the ensuring fight as he put away his wand.

* * *

Lazarus sighed as he rummaged through his father's potion stores for a light healing potion. He swallowed again, feeling blood ooze down his throat. Kami, Ron's angry and malice had been strong enough to cut up his throat magically. A perfect way to silence someone, Lazarus mused. He hated the fact he was so prone to have bodily damage from other's emotions. It couldn't kill him, but it severely hinders him.

Double-checking the potion label, Lazarus cautiously drank it down. He felt the relief from the burns and cuts in his throat. Sighing he made a note on the clipboard on what potion he took and why. His father was currently at the airport, picking up his aunt and would be back in an hour or so.

Lazarus winced as Ron's voice shook the house. Dobby, coming in, looked fearful around. Lazarus nodded as the house elf pointed upstairs. Dobby sighed deeply.

"And Dobby...er...I just finished cleaning too." Dobby corrected himself. "Winky will becoming to help fix dinner, Lazarus."

Lazarus smiled, nodding. He had been so glad when Dobby finally dropped the Master off his name. Too bad, Winky didn't do that. Well, than again Lazarus was slightly taller than the house elves, much to his father's humor which also may have help Dobby drop the Master.

By time Winky made her appearance, Lazarus had prepared half of the dinner and the house had quieted. Harry had dragged his friends out of the house a while ago. Dobby was straightening up everything that had been disturbed by the shouting match.

"Winky-kun." Lazarus greeted, wondering where Harry was.

Winky frowned. "Why is Master Harry fighting with Master Wheezy?"

Lazarus dropped the knife in the sink and ran outside. Winky called Dobby and followed after. Harry was slowly losing the fight with Ron. Lazarus knew Ron had more strength than Harry had not to mention about twice his weight. Lazarus, steeling himself, summoned up enough magical energy to throw Ron across the yard and pin him to a tree.

Hermione seemed to be paralyzed and did nothing as Lazarus rushed to see if Harry was alright. Harry grinned rather madly up at Lazarus. Lazarus's scan revealed nothing more than a badly bruise ribcage and bruising on his arms. Harry winced as Lazarus pulled him to his feet. Muttering a weak healing spell, Lazarus watched as Harry shook off the lighter one. Lazarus turned to Ron with a even expression.

"Weasley-san. I apologize for pinning you to a tree, but I had to separate you and Harry-san."

Ron glared furiously down at the smaller boy and spat. Lazarus frowned slightly at the insult.

"Come on, you bloody bastard." Ron yelled. "How can you be so bloody calm?"

"Experience." Lazarus said blandly with a shrug.

* * *

"If I ever get my hands again around your scrawny neck, you'll wish you were never born, Snape!" Ron yelled at Lazarus's expressionless face.

"I doubt you'll get very far with that, Mr. Wealsey." A familiar silky voice said. "I'd make quite certain of that."

The restraining spell ended as Ron blanched. Elder Snape was standing there with curious onlookers except for the old woman. The Potion Master's wand was being twirled between his long fingers. Ron shuddered. His mind was racing. Harry does the same thing when he was bored or irritated. Guilt started to eat Ron's inside. He just assaulted both Mini Snape and Harry. And Snape's relatives appeared. He was in such deep shit.

* * *

Harry looked away from the angered glares of Hermione and Ginny. Who knew his uncle or was it cousin was going to make Ron serve detention with Filch? He sighed raggedly. He kinda wished he didn't wake up Lazarus last night. But it had been nice talking to someone. He watched Lazarus deal with vampires, werewolves, and others as he sat in the corner.

Lazarus had a way with those considered non human. Harry spotted Fudge, weaving through the crowds toward Lazarus. Harry quickly stood up and leaned against Lazarus's head. Lazarus muttered something incomprehensible as the guests laughed.

"Fudge." Harry said lowly.

Lazarus's nod dislodged Harry's arm. Harry straightened as Fudge appeared.

Harry watched as Fudge's brow furrowed slightly as he spoke.

"Mr. Snape, I'm happy to see you up and about."

"Minister Fudge, I must ask you to leave." Lazarus's voice rang out over a now silent room. "I have no wish to have anything to do with you or your lackeys."

Fudge went a deep purple. "Why you-"

"Minister, you have not once but twice overstepped your boundaries. You have taken advantage of the Spirit of Hogwart's hospitality and compassion one too many. I unlike my late companion am not as merciful." Lazarus's voice was laced with raw power."

Fudge puffed up. "I'm the Minister of Magic, boy. Who do you think you are? Some muggle pretending to be a wizard?"

Harry shuddered at Lazarus's calm face. The power rolled off him in waves. Can't anyone felt it? Lazarus looked at Harry and the power subsided. Harry caught the sheepish look in his eyes before Lazarus turned back to the Minister.

"You are only a minister, someone who can be removed. All your power came from Hogwarts and it shall return to Hogwarts because it is where everything begins and it shall be where everything ends." Lazarus's words rang out as some sort of demented prophecy.

Harry stood in front of Lazarus when Fudge took a step forward. "Minister, please leave."

The Minister snorted. "So the Wizarding Savior is protecting a Snape. But it should be of no surprise. Boy, your hero complex isn't going to save your mad little friend there."

Harry felt something burn at hearing it. Yet it was one of Severus's companions that reacted. Fudge found cold steel under his neck. A boy almost as tall as Harry held the sword in a way that suggested he knew exactly what he was doing.

Fudge realized that he was probably in over his head as he looked around, careful not to cut himself. A good number of the room seemed still, uncertain. Very few of the rest looked sympathetic outside his own Aurors. Harry snickered as Fudge quickly backed away and fleed.


End file.
